fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishi Ichida
Seishi Ichida (一打生死, Ichida Seishi), also known as Impulse (弾み, Hazumi) is a recurring character and a S-rank Mage. Not much is known about Seishi aside from the fact that he once used to be a part of a military fraction. He also happens to the only person who has fought and defeated Ao Guang (The Storm Dragon), it has been on several occasion noted that he can easily fight of S-rank Mages which may mean that he himself is a S-rank or higher level Mage. Appearance 519px-Haschwalth_examines_the_medallion.PNG|Seishi Examines A Mysterious Device. 640px-559Hexagons_appear.png|Seishi casts a barrier magic. Ch514HaschwaldProtectsBuckbeard.png|Seshi's first appearance. seishi's power.jpg|Seishi creates a shock wave with a mere swing of his sword. Haschwald1.jpg|An younger Seishi. R503_Jasnowłosy_A.png|Meet's the guild master. 5_9djzs.jpg|Defeats a mage without touching him. History Ayumi Ichida had problems when gestating the child of Takumi. After being told their child's life expectancy would be extremely low, Howard searched around the world for a way to cure his unborn child. He found himself rescuing the Zemaru from the alien race known as the Antrocian, who promised him he would help Takumi and his wife to have a healthy child. Zemaru came to Earth in order to stop the Antrocian from crushing humanity to a pulp as soon as the Earthlings were technologically developed enough. Zemaru revealed the intention to Takumi, and told him he would need to insert someone in humanity to accelerate the human's technological growth for the moment they would need to face the aliens, and Ichida's unborn child was the perfect candidate. Zemaru genetically engineered the baby with alien technology to make him the one who would uplift humanity, modifying his thought process, making him to think differently and practically, in order to be an expert in advanced weaponry construction. Takmi discovered Zemaru had added a "genetic clock" to the baby which would've killed him as soon as he matured, and developed a biococktail to interfere with it. Zemaru left Earth and the baby was born, but Takumi's interference made him ill. However, by undergoing multiple treatments finally Seishi Ichida was officially born as a healthy baby. Seishi Ichida was born to Ayumi Ichida and Takumi Ichida as their only son. Seishi as the ward of Takumi Ichida, the greatest industrialist billionaire received the finest treatments, facilities and education. The Ichida family having been recognized as the relatives to the Royal Family were always given a noble positions. Just like their ancestors who were governors and lords, Raiga was a famous lawyer while Kiba was a judge, both of the brothers believed in justice and humanity. Seemingly, this was passed onto Seishi with him being Philanthropist and Good Samaritan. From an early age (aged 5) he was trained by his mother, his training included business management, cycling, psychology, camping, fencing, improvisation and writing. Just like his mother who herself was a hard working millionaire before she married Takumi, Seishi enjoyed nature and had utmost faith in the fact that "people can change". Seishi was enrolled in boarding school at six, where he would soon start experimenting with erector sets. He went on to be his high school valedictorian. He then joins an undergraduate program at MIT at the age of 14, where he majored in physics and electrical engineering. Double majors in physics and electrical engineering were easy for him, and he received Master's degrees in both. However, just a week before his 16th birthday his father was kidnapped my a group of Dark Mages who wanted his money and technology, so they tricked Seishi into signing a paper and told him to come with a billion dollar to rescue his father. As Seishi went there, all he saw was blood stained rooms and chains, signs of torture not too soon before he discovered his fathers dead body. The group had tortured him, gained all the intel they could and killed him. As Seishi was succumbing to the shock two of the thugs attacked him, while still in shock an enraged Seishi brutally injured them breaking their bones and even blinding one of them. Seishi rushed to his mansion to find his mother where he was surrounded and overpowered by the group of Mages and their leader tortured and brutally ravished his mother in front of his own eyes, going even far enough to call her a "whore". That was the first time Seishi unleashed his magical aura, the aura was so hot and destructive that it killed all of the mages and nearly destroyed the mansion. Seishi mourned his parents death however he chose to follow their paths to fight injustice, corruption and help those who need it but mostly those who deserve it. So Seishi decides to travel the world in order to gain understanding of the criminal mind. Seishi spent several years training, honing his skills and finding means to fight the corrupt. Seishi had very few friends during his childhood. Seishi spent the next year on a lone Island, honing his survival skills and instincts, in order to ensure his own existence. Many people argue that the island was the first place where Seishi developed his stealth skills, as seen he possessed sufficient stealth to surprise forest animals. He had time from birth to nurture a survival instinct lost to most other humans. This very instinct had saved his life on many occasions, making him an even more formidable warrior. He honed his hunting and tracking skills. Archery is by far Seishi's preferred method of hunting however the ability to hunt comes from years of training, patience and survival. A few weeks later, Seishi went to get some groceries from the store for his mother. He was stopped by two older boys who were making fun of his mother, calling her a whore, and then calling him 'whoreson'. One of the boys picked up a piece of fruit and smashed it in his face. The other, joking that he had some sort of disease, told him to pull his pants down so they could give him an examination. Seishi snatched the cigarette from his mouth and then put it out in his eye, tackled the other, viciously tugging his hair and clawing and biting his face. The people near on the street pulled him off, referring to his wildness as that of a mad dog. The first boy attacked had been partially blinded. When questioned about the incident, Rei refused to talk about his motivation for attacking the boys, leaving others to presume the assault was unprovoked. Due to this event, the circumstances of Seishi's life at home were investigated and it was revealed that he had been regularly beaten and exposed to the worst excesses of a criminalistic lifestyle, thus it was decided for him to be put under state care. He was regularly abused both physically and mentally by every single person in the district and soon he realized he was not meant to raised to be slaughtered like a swine. He was deeply motivated to finish off crime and at first took on criminals recklessly using military grade arms to kill them, he slowly realized that he was becoming a "menace" and this would turn him into what his parents stood against, i.e, a criminal. He pictured himself in jail and his parents expressing their disgust. This caused him to once again move back to the right track. He swore to become a morally righteous guardian who would never go back on his words. Seishi swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Seishi successfully acquired various "practical" skills. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Ichida an unconventional and unpredictable individual. He soon returned to his hometown and turned the Ichida Enterprises the most well known multi-billion dollar industry complex whose chief contracts were for advanced weaponry and munitions for the government. Also buying the company that built the car and redesigned the brakes and fixed any of its future flaws. He turned the company into more than just a company that manufactures tech-toys, he brought it to every one's homes introducing home delivery system and allowing them to shop for everything from stationary to arms. The company continued to flourish and grow with each day but becoming richer than before wasn't what Seishi was truly aiming for, he secretly used to stalk criminals and corrupt dignitaries. He continued to expand his intel on them, running complete surveillance before delivering his sense of "justice" to them. Although, Seishi has a general hatred for killing or toying with lives and isn't willing to hurt someone, he however can be very persuasive and aggressive at times. Breaking bones, throwing people of heights, knocking them unconscious, instilling them with fear/madness were all part of his ways to warn them. He occasionally even made them hang from tall skyscrapers to intimidate them. Ichida event learnt traditional forms of healing, hunting and studied Law at a well known university but somewhere inside him he knew his actions didn't make world a safe place. Seishi sought Enkai; a ninja master who taught him ninjutsu and valuable fighting techniques with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy(chi/ki)control. Enkai also helped him to refine his archery skills. He was rigorously trained by the tutors in everything from escapology to criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Ichida soon met Shanyuan who showed him the path to true justice and enlightened him. In return he requested Seishi to join forces with Saveli Kir and form a guild in order to spread Shanyuan's teaching all over the world and preach those he seek the means to fight injustice. Ichida turned his old mansion into the guild headquarters and shifted in a hotel. Ichida furthered his studies by seeking an assassin who taught him the art of assassination and committed various war manuals to his mind. Ichida became an inventor of sorts. While using military and scientific technology for his own uses, he's also invented countless gadgets for fighting crime. Ichida has ever since fought crime along with his new family but this time using strategy and team work instead of his hatred for them. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Abilities Indomitable Will: Seishi has shown to be very determinant, and is often referred as fearless. Under no situation would he ever give up. Even on the island while he was untrained and in no shape to fight anyone, he was shown to be quite resistant to pain. He has an extremely strong Force of Will, completely free of evil and temptation. For years, he has struggled to balance his life as a businessman and his mage duties. He is able to emerge from defeat even stronger. His mental strength is also shown when he successfully wrestles control of nanobots and telepaths. Seishi possesses an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including seduction, mind control, mind reading, empathy, subordination. Through his will he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. Seishi's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. He has shown to have a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. His indomitable will is what supplies him with the ability to stay true to his heart, to stay true to his optimistic nature which allows him to see all the endless possibilities in the world, no matter how tunneled the world becomes. His will has allowed him to resist lust inducement, sexual arousal, mind control, telepathy, torture, mental illness, hallucinations, illusions, physical pain, intoxication, other temptations and even extreme conditions. He refuses to rob people of their life or their feelings. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate and heart beat. He will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. Business Management: Seishi has excellent management skills, and practically runs all of Hargeon Town by himself. Trained by his mother and father in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young boy he knew that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. Seishi is involved with the Ichida Enterprises' board members. He even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the Ichida Enterprises' accounts. He possesses incredible skill in running businesses and companies. He has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management. Genius Level Intellect: He is shown to have a naturally high intelligence. He is extremely proficient with computers. he is by far the most computer literate of his entire family, and one of the most efficient user of computers world-wide. He is an expert computer hacker. With his computer hacking skills, he is able to breach the highest security systems. His skills are rivaled by none. He has total recall and can remember anything in great detail. He is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. Immense Strength: He possesses the strength level of a boy his age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. He has shown that he can easily lift objects which are twice as heavy as him (350 lbs). Although there are several occasions where he has shown that he can lift and handle weights exceeding 400 lbs. He can also do front flips holding all her weight on one arm. He has shown to possess enough strength to punch through thick glass without any apparent injury. Under his father's tutelage he has shown the ability to lift up to 500 lbs at his peak demonstrating himself to be considerably strong. He has shown enough strength to throw a man twice his size through a concrete wall. A few years later, the databooks listed him as a person who can lift just over 700 lbs at his peak (720 lbs). More recently, he has shown greater strength, as seen he can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 25 feet out in a single bound and 12 feet into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. He has kicked a steel door off of its hinges and held up nearly 1200 lbs of rubble. Mesmerizing Speed: Seishi relies more on his speed than strength as such he is many times faster than humans of his age. He can run at speed out outperforming any human athlete. He is shown to be fast enough to catch up to those whose speed are further enhanced with the help of magic. He can run speeds exceeding 66km/h (41 mph) with this sort of speed, he could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions .His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. He once ran at speed exceeding 43.5 miles per hour. Impressive Agility: He has proven to be at the peak of human agility. He can react to dangerous situations and projectiles with impressive agility and skills. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Seishi is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Saveli Kir. Seishi's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. He is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Even the Seishi's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling him to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. He is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. Peak Endurance: Seishi's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. He can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. He can also hold his breath for 7-10 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Great Stamina: Seishi's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about three hours without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Inhuman Reflexes: Seishi's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is just over 30 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. He can dodge attacks even from extremely close ranges. Incredible Dexterity: He can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. He can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. He is also able to regain balance or bounce back to his feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Immense Durability: Seishi's bodily tissues are far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While he can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Prestidigitation Expert: He excels at "Sleight of hand", during his time in circus he used his skills to impress his audience with his magic tricks. He is to manipulate objects such as cards and coins secretly. Master Archer: He has shown to use a bow effectively by propelling arrows at superhuman levels against his intended target. He can also launch multiple arrows with one shot, or use the bow itself as a melee weapon, such as the string for cutting or the bow as a bludgeoning staff. He can shoot several arrows in moments, he can shoot all arrows with remarkable aim, precision and dexterity. He once shot two arrows down two different gun barrels while upside down, in mid-flip while somersaulting off a building. Escape Artistry: Seishi has cheated death numerous times, even in seemingly inescapable and lethal situations. Seishi is a master of detecting and avoiding traps, as well as picking locks. He has demonstrated the ability to pick the lock on a pair of new issue handcuffs without even looking at his hands. In addition to building traps, Seishi can invent new ones using primitive or high-tech usually knows as much about a trap as the builder. As a corollary he is very knowledgeable about security and jails. Master Combatant/Martial Artist: As stated by his friends, Seishi at least utilizes three different martial arts with amazing proficiency. He has been classified as a master martial artist, though so far he has shown only six different types of martial arts. Seen in his flash backs he is an amazing Capoeira practitioner. He is a master of Eskrima also known as Arnis, due to his training and regular practice. As a ninja, he is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Kenpo. Even though he is known as a ninja and worked for a secret society as one, his fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Ninja. His skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). He has easily taken down, three of 15th Dan level black belts at relative ease. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. The third and last form of combat he displays is Aikido. He is an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Seishi's dexterity and strength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. In Aikido, Seishi uses an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. He has arguably the most prestigious training of any martial artist so far. Having trained under his real father, Ao Guang, Assassins, Samurais, Monks and Ninjas, Seishi has reached the peak of combat proficiency. He was also briefly trained by a Heavy Weight Boxer in the arts of Boxing, he is a superb boxer due to his training, regular practice and sparring. It seems that he is well versed in "Dragon Style Kung Fu" as seen, he has regularly used it in combination with his Eskrima and stealth skills to take down his opponents. The martial arts he has learnt so far are: Eskrima, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Capoeira, Boxing and Dragon Style Kung Fu. He has also invented a few of his own techniques which target the victims pressure points. He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife. He is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He has disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. Master of Stealth: Due to his excessive training he is also a master of stealth. He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Aaron is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined he appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. He can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is able to become undetectable as long as he is in darkness or shadow. Master Assassin: He has instant knowledge on how to kill any living being regardless of how powerful they are. This ability comes in great significance when dealing with seemingly unstoppable opponents and allows him to end their lives with expedient efficiency. He can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, he is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. He is extremely stealthy and has shown to hold his breath underwater for about 4 minutes at ease. He is an expert pitcher whose accuracy has few rivals. Skilled Gymnast and Acrobat: He has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics. He is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat who is tremendously skilled. He is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. His feats have been so amazing, one could argue that his athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. He possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. He is a prodigious natural athlete, possessing somewhat superhuman human level of agility and acrobatic skills. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. Acute Senses: Seishi's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that his sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. He is capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal normal humans. Weapon Proficiency: Training under various samurai sensei,he is able to use the fabled sword "Gravity Eater" for injustice and adventures despite metahuman odds. He is most proficient with katanas. He is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. He carries his trademark crossbows on him at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow. He does not typically utilize weapons other than his Escrima Sticks, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, shields, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. He is proficient in wielding various weapons through his Ninjutsu training. He happens to be very proficient with shurikens due to his ninjutsu training. Body Reading Ability: He can intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly, often allowing him to predict opponent's attacks. He can use this ability to interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack. He has the advanced ability to read body language enabling him to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. He has been shown able to read opponents far faster than himself, along with non humans and even alien lifeforms once he is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables him to identify disguised and transformed people as well. Immense Magic Power: He is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. Even for a S-class Mage, his reserves is considered as gargantuan. Seishi's reserves are described as gargantuan, mastodonic and vast. Likewise, his magic was also shown to be remarkably strong, as seen it caused an entire building to collapse. From a single glare, he can deter most opponents to stop fighting. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, even potential S-Class Mages, and its force can be felt at great distances. He can instill his opponents with fear with such devastating reserves. Tactical Analyst and Expert Strategist: Using his superior problem-solving skills, Seishi can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. He is also highly devious, and a superb strategist and tactician, who has committed various famous war manuals to his brain. A section of Seuishi's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Seishi unaware. Seishi is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Seishi's a good detective with broad skills, knowledge and understanding of the criminal mind. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. He has the ability to analyze, and later pick up on, patterns in any given environment. He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Guild in their leader's absence. Master Swordsman: He is a master of bladed weapons, most notably all forms of the sword. When it comes to pure swordsmanship, he may be unequaled. Due to his extensive training with Samurai's and Ninja's his skills with the sword remain unrivaled so far. Even at the age of 8 he was noted to be an expert fencer by his father. He is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. He is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows him to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit him needs in combat. He is capable of wielding three different weapons with ease in combat. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost, if not all, any machinery. Expert Hunter: From a young age in his training he was considered to be the best hunter in his family. Due to his rough time on the island, his hunting and tracking skills has been further refined. Using his high-tech arsenal Seishi is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. Master Marksman: He is a skilled marksman capable of throwing his sticks with great accuracy. Seishi is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry, archery and has been shown utilizing military-grade weaponry in extreme situations. Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Seishi almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. However, his marksmanship skills have been shown to become better with time. At one point, Shanyuan commented that it is nearly impossible for Seishi to miss. He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by a world class assassin with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds or interactions. Seishi has even been known to hit an apple in the center of it. Magic Amaterasu(天照, Amaterasu): By forming different patterns in the air, the user can unleash Amaterasu. After performing these mudras, Amaterasu's Magic seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written, the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. *'Bomb Formula': User moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target. Then the caster puts his palm facing the target and an explosion occurs inside the seals. *'Formula 28 (天照二十八式 Amaterasu Nijūhachi Shiki)': This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. It was first used against Makarov, though Makarov was able to protect himself with a seal of his own. *'Formula 100 (天照百式 Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki)': This seal was able to completely break Makarov's Three Pillar Gods spell and create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections of Tenrou Island, and that could be felt and heard by most (if not all) people on the island, the damage of this spell causes is extremely tremendous. *'Formula 123 (天照百二十三式 Amaterasu Hyaku ni Juu san)': This seal releases black flames in all directions away from the user, the flames are hotter than average flames and create a rippling effect while they propel themselves towards the enemy. The flames at speed exceeding 330 m/s hence making them almost unavoidable. These flame would set any victim on ablaze with the slightest touch. The user can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Purple Flare(パープルフレア, Pāpuru Furea): This Caster Magic is a variation of Fire Magic and allows Seishi to create a specific purple fire: one that cannot be extinguished by wind or water. This Magic, aside from the basic properties of fire, can also have the properties of solid matter. *'Purple Net': He makes fire erupt from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him. *'Purple Rain': He shoots his flames at his target, much like bullets. *'Purple Beam': He engulfs both of his hands in purple fire, brings them together over his head and then shoots a purple beam at the target. Air Magic(空気魔法, Kūki Mahō): This is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. It is a Magic which gives its user the ability to manipulate the air around them and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen levels in a certain area. *'Wind Sensing/ Air Sensing': An unique form of sensory-technique. Since, Seishi can manipulate wind around him and control air pressure, he can disperse air around him and when bodies come in contact with air or inhale it, he is able to discern them regardless of how distant they are from Seishi. As it is air, it is impossible for enemies to deduct that Seishi is able to feel their presence. Any sudden change in the velocity of wind and change in air pressure would notify him, Seishi can essentially track the whereabouts of objects that he wants to. This being a passive technique is said to be always activate and yet takes a little to no amount of magic. If so he could setup controlled areas of air that coming into contact with would immediately alert him. But addition to simply Magic, it could pickup projectiles or other inanimate objects. As stated by himself, this technique can be used to track down anyone within his range even if his opponent is invisible. *'Flight': By generating a current of wind below him, he is capable of lifting himself high up in the air and remain suspended. Such ability can be used for a variety of purposes: he can fly around freely at high speed, cross long distances in short times, remain out of enemy's range and evade their blows, as well as reach otherwise unreachable places. * Air pressure: One of his trademark abilities Seishi can essentially alter the pressure of the air. By doing so he can either increase the force per unit area exerted on a surface by the weight of air above that surface in the atmosphere of Earth or decrease it. It can leave his opponents vulnerable and immobile. If he increases the force they wouldn't be able to move while if he decreases it drastically he can cause his opponents to float aimlessly. He can not only control the local pressure but air pressure with a very wide range. Being able to control state-wide pressure he can also cause change in weather. He can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. He can infuse pressure with his physical combat allowing him to have most of the applications of Pressure Manipulation such as making weapons, armor, and etc. **''Pressure Level One'': This is the most common and frequent form of the Air Pressure that Seishi escalate during a practical combat. While Seishi can utilize the pressure to not be affected by it he can accumulate the pressure of oxygen in his field, affecting his opponents need of oxygen, which is rapidly increased during combat. Without enough oxygen the brain cannot function properly and will reduce the awareness of his opponents in a certain radius. Favoring himself with this technique to illusionary redeem to be faster than his opponent at "all" time. **''Pressure Level Two'': This is the most easiest of all forms to utilize, Seishi simply drops the air pressure and to somewhat causes change in a person's personal gravity, which causes them to levitate at first then the opponent(s) would end up floating aimlessly in the sky. Which makes them vulnerable against any form of attacks. **''Pressure Level Three'': It is the basic level air pressure controlling and yet can be proved very dangerous, it allows the Seishi to increase the air pressure drastically, which would cause cause his opponents to become immobile, since they will be immobile they will be completely vulnerable to his attacks. Also, if he further increases the air pressure, the pressure would cause to produce an adverse on the opponents body, his opponent(s) body will start aching, their bones start crushing and their tendrils will start tearing. Which indeed is one of the most horrible ways to die. **''Pressure Level Four (Final): '''MORE TO COME'. * Wind-Style Shock Waves: Seishi would manipulate his Wind Magic to form transparent and yet massive shock waves which is capable to giving rise to multiple fissures and knock opponents off their feet with relative ease. He uses it on regular basis to lead a surprise attack on his enemies. He can exert these shock waves either in multiple direction or focus all of them to a single direction/ opponent to increase the intensity of the attack. He can generate powerful shock-waves that can cause objects and people to be pushed over, repulsed back, shatter fragile objects, and even deliver a clout to induce asphyxia. * Gale-Blast: A simple technique, created by concentrating wind around him (i.e, natural wind not produced by his magic) to rotate in a violent manner to such extent that the winds become visible and forms multiple orbs called the Gale Orbs. These orbs can be project out of his hands and through the air, unlike most lightning techniques, one instead of extending it like a blade of spear can actually launch the technique itself which would propel towards the enemy with incredible speed. He can throw these orbs at rapid successions, on contact these orbs will start slicing down enemy slowing and then would explode. These explosions can be fatal if not deadly. * Air Dragon Technique: Seishi can form a large serpentine dragon which then is slammed into an intended target dealing a substantial amount of physical damage. To be specific, with enough skill this technique could easily destroy buildings and deal a great enough physical blow to be fatal. The only notable difference between this technique an the water variation is that this technique instead uses condensed air for its performance making it usable in greater variety of locations. Furthermore, the incredible speed in which the air used in this technique is condensed causes moisture to be drawn in as well giving the dragons an opacity similar to clouds. * Hyper Sonic Flight: By channeling high concentration of wind-natured-magic to his feet, Seishi can move at very fast speeds, rapidly striking his opponent. This technique looks more like a form of flight rather than general movement. This is actually a very high-speed movement technique. While somewhat similar to maximum speed of the Lightning Clad body in regards to function and speed, this appears to be more instinctual, seemingly requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It produces a different sound; rather than the electricity of the armor, this makes a booming or static noise. It allows the user to move at supersonic speeds (exceeds the speed of Mach 1). The speed may vary user to user, depending on their skills and magic invested. Seishi can move at speeds greater than Mach 10, for example. Seishi notes that when he moves faster than speed of sound he can essentially produce a sonic boom. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): It is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. He is able to generate these elements from his body, and manipulate them. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows him to transform his body into the element he controls: by transforming into a lightning bolt, he is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. He seems to be very proficient with this particular magic. *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, he is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning.Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows him to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path, with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large monument. *'Lightning Dragon Rage Missile': This technique shapes a large amount of Lightning magic into giant, powerful dragons, which hits the opponent with formidable might, the user compresses a large amount of magic built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped thunder-balls. The user then skilfully manipulates that great lightning, and attacks their opponent. The power and temperature of the lightning is so great that, even with the briefest of contact, they are capable of easily destroying human flesh and burning it completely. It is also capable of giving numerous thunder shocks, completely incapacitating the opponent and damaging his/her central nervous system. *'Wild Fang': Seishi shoots a multitude of strong charged electric bolts at his enemies which can chase them down at ease, he can mentally control each of these bolts at ease. *'Lightning Punch': Seishi envelops his hand in an orb of lightning and then punches his target, thereby increasing the resulting damage. *'Lightning Wave': Seishi generates a large amount of lightning from his hands, which can also be passed through conductive materials to improve the electrical power of the technique, to attack foes. *'Lightning Tether': He can create a tether-like electric arc that clings to objects through magnetic or electrostatic attraction and can be used to hoist one's self to destinations, or pull objects towards him. *'Static Clinging': He can scale walls using electricity. He can crawl, walk, run up walls using static electricity. *'Lightning Compression': He can manipulate electrons to solidify the electricity, with the level of solidity going from loose jello to metal-like hardness or beyond. *'Electric Force Field': He can create forcefields of highly concentrated electrical energy or force-fields composed of electromagnetic energy for protection, travel, or offensive use. *'Electric Mind Reading and Control': As similarly as Electromagnetism can effect matter it can just as easily read energy,he can read thoughts that come off of an individuals mind for thought patterns and brainwaves are nothing more that electricle signels emitted from the mind. He can use electroreception to locate objects around him. This is important in places where he cannot depend on vision: for example in caves, in murky water and at night. He can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. *'Lightning Call': He has the power to send lightning from the sky that could be used to blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents even to the point of death they can range, from minor to fatal voltage. **'Thunder Bolt Control': Seishi can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from his hands, using them to blind, stun, or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. His lightning bolt attacks could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. They can range, from minor to fatal voltage. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, he could use them as concussive or even piercing forces. *'Lightning Stream': He can discharge streams of electricity in the form of arc-strands, or single arcs that resemble lightning bolts, that can be used to attack their opponents with deadly current or be used to weld. *'Lightning Ball': He can generate, create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by means of a magnetic field that collapses on impact. The ball spreads an electric current on impact with little kinetic energy. Sometimes, they also release explosive kinetic energy on impact. *'Discharge': He is capable of discharging destructive electrical energy that flows through the air negating all resistance that may be received from air or space. The destructive electrical energy is capable of destroying an entire an area, location, region, village, town, city, country or continents. *'Regeneration': He can use electricity to regenerate his body with the amount used defining the speed of healing. He can heal himself by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. *'Splitting': He can split two elements back into their original state. It is mostly use for the decomposition of water into hydrogen and oxygen with the use of applied electricity. *'Electromagnetic Electricity': He can generate, absorb, create, and manipulate electricity that generates a strong magnetic field that exceeds the norm. He can use the energy to repulse and attract ferrous and possibly non-ferrous objects and electrify things at the same time, project blasts that restrain his opponents, and project blasts that induce magnetism etc. He can decrease the electric intensity of his energy to manipulate things inflicting little to no damage. He can infuse an object with electromagnetism, using it to attract and repulse things such as metal (if magnetic) and electrify anything around them. Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法, Baria no Mahō)': Barrier Magic allows the user to manifest or transform an user their magic in forms of barriers, shields and walls in order to defend themselves from opponents and their magical prowess. Alternatively, Barrier magic can also be used for offensive purposes. Focused magical energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate. *'Lightning Quadrilateral (雷光四角形, Rikō Shikakukei)': This technique seals and locks away a person. Before it is invoked, four spears are used to trap the target by their hands and legs. Once invoked, the target rises up into the sky and is then sealed in a black coffin-like box with chains wrapping around it. The four spears then pierce the box all at once. It is seemingly able to keep a person sealed for several years. *'Santai (三諦, Santai)': A defensive wall is created to protect against an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. This technique has shown the ability to block attacks of two S-rank mages at once. *'Severing of Connections (縁切り, Enkiri)': One of the strongest barrier techniques. It offers absolute protection to a vast area such as a small town or so for a time span of 3 years. In these three years, nothing can bring down this barrier. However, once the time has passed the barrier destroys itself. Quotes * "Things will never be as you imagine, so you're better off not seeing them. Reality can't compete with imagination. People are satisfied to judge things by their own narrow experience, never knowing of the wide world outside. Only death will cure a fool. " * "There isn't much Justice in this world. Perhaps that's why it's so satisfying -- to occasionally make some......" * "By speaking my name you can become the strongest and mightiest man in the world? Thanks to your arrogance and stupidity, I have now seen two worlds die. I will never forgive you for this. hey were Terrified. But they didn't break ranks. They were horrified, but they stood Firm. And the shining Truth in that moment -- is that Never was the line between hero and villain so inescapably Clear." * "Excellence breeds envy and enmity. Apply your effort where it will do the most good. It's better to conform than to stick out. After a storm, things will stand on more solid ground than they did before. Anticlimax, the beginning is like a dragons head, great and majestic and the ending is like a snakes tail, tiny and pathetic. Situation is desperate beyond hope. Defeat is clear!!". * "A man can only become strong when he has someone to protect!". * "Out there, if I ever gave up, even for a second, it would all be over. But it's hard. I get tired. I get worn. Do you know what keeps me going? I know that I have to get back to her. I have to walk through that door. If you're fighting make sure it's worth something!" * " Is it just me, or do you have a fascination with death? And should I be worried about this?" *"I understand and share your resentment of evil, but I have accepted it as necessary. After all, I think it takes evil to make us really define good. I like to see it this way. Would we appreciate color if it wasn't for the blandness of white, black, and grey? Would we understand the concept of light without darkness? No, we wouldn't, because we wouldn't see an alternative. This is my analogy for good and evil. We believe in good because evil exists as the alternative. If evil were nonexistent, we would all be single-minded automatons, behaving uniformly in manners that we can consider "good" because we know evil. However, these automatons…they couldn't understood good, because they know no evil." * "In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being." * "Our roles are nothing more than how the times choose to cast us. " * "The thing none of you will ever understand is that there are no sides. There are no heroes or villians. There's just what I want and how I'll get it." * "'All my father taught me is you don't need to have powers or tough attitude to make a difference. The right motivation and a little will power can always change things. I am not saying a lot but, one man can make a difference, even if its small.'" * "Fair? There's no such thing as fair in life!" * "Everything seems impossible unless someone does it! It's not the way or the training! Will is everything..." * "Even though I can't remember... even though I don't really know you... every instinct within me wants to smash out... to strike... to destroy you!" * "Sorry, but you'll have to find another park... we've already got a pair of jackasses!" * "Man, I gotta tell you... I really wish I could be watching this one ringside as well as fighting it... 'cause it's gonna be good." * "But guys like us? The life we lead? We're never truly alone. Every day is a fresh horror. Every memory a nightmare. Even when it is just the two of us... there's a pasty-faced clown sitting in the corner of the room, just laughing. At us. " * "Someone tell me I'm not having a heart-to-heart with a reanimated assassin." * " Who uses grenades in close-quarters combat? That guy, apparently. " * "The natural order? Exactly how do you define that? In a world where people cheat death every other day? Where magic and science can be turned upside down -- anytime some super-powered alien throws a hissy fit?" * "But if mom taught me anything, it's that you have to have a game plan for everything, even for death." * "At the end of the day, I have to accept that I can control everything...except the things I can't control.." * "You're right. You're right about everything. I lost my way. I was in a bad place, and I made bad decisions. People got hurt... people got killed. And it's on me. But I'm better now. I know who I am, and I'm going to set things right. " * "Kids these days, I swear." * "Memo to self: never get a sidekick of my own." * "Justice is truth in action." *"The moral arc of the universe is long, but it bends toward justice." Major Battles Trivia Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Good Characters